


making out in the taco bell bathroom

by lunarlicorice



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Multi, Unfinished, shitpost fic? kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlicorice/pseuds/lunarlicorice
Summary: four and x are two very strange aliens living in a big city. four likes to terrorize the locals regularly, and neither of them have found a job yet.
Relationships: Four & X (Battle For Dream Island), Four/X (Battle For Dream Island), Will add others later
Kudos: 12





	making out in the taco bell bathroom

Cold, grey, boring. 2/10. Really down there on Four’s top ten jail cell ceilings. He didn’t even do anything bad this time! I mean, letting pigeons loose in a Wendy's wasn’t a crime, right? Whatever. It was around sunset now. God, how long had he been sitting there? Long enough to try and reenact the beginning of stardust crusaders at least 7 times. “An evil spirit. It brings me things. Like this shonen jump manga, and this g-” He was startled out of his monologue by the sound of approaching voices. Scrambling up to the bars, he saw a familiar face approaching. X! “You gotta let me outta here, man!” Four whined “I’ve been in here for days…” X rolled his eyes, saying something to the officer accompanying him. As soon as the door was open Four flung his arms around X. He let out a small laugh and the two were let outside. 

“What- what did you do this time?” X asked as soon as the sky was in view. Four laughed. “Pigeons in the Wendy’s! You shoulda seen their faces.” “That is a good one.” X giggled. People stared, as always. They weren’t exactly the type to fit in. horns, pointed ears… not what was “normal” on this planet. Apparently. It didn’t help that they had just come out of the police station. Losers. Four’s thoughts were broken by X’s small voice, “I think we should get home.” He was right, and with a nod, they were off down the street.

It was a busy city. What, New York? Four couldn’t remember what it was called. He stared longingly at the Wendy’s across the street- “Ah!” X snapped, startling him. “No.” Four whined and had half the mind not to throw a fit right there. As they entered the lobby of their apartment building, X spotted one of their neighbors, Woody. He didn’t talk much. Yet X always insisted on saying hi. Four’s blank stare was broken by a smile as he imagined Woody- but as the one from Toy Story. 

God must have been feeling merciful that day, because Four didn’t have to break into their own apartment. X always forgot the keys. Well, he did too, but… the warm, rough fabric of their dingy couch greeted Four’s back as he laid down. X closed and locked the door, straining to reach up and hang up his bag. For a moment, there was silence. They both looked at each other as if wanting to say something. Neither of them did. X crawled over Four’s legs and laid down behind him on the couch, resting his head on his hips. “Hey, Four?” He whispered “Yeah?” “do you think… things will be okay?” Four didn’t answer. He merely laid a hand on X’s head and flicked on the TV. The joy of painting, X’s favorite. That was as much comfort Four could muster at the moment. 

“Yeah. We’ll be okay.” Four slurred as he fell asleep in X’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i havnt posted in forever lmao. have this shit while i figure out my life. rated teen and up mostly cause of cursing an stuff so dont worry about really risque things. leave suggestions for other ships u would like to see or characters u want to appear this is still really unfinished.


End file.
